Electronic devices are commonly configured so that, on receipt of a communication, a ‘pop-up’ notification is output on a display for a predefined length of time. The pop-up notification often at least partially overlaps one or more selectable options output on the display prior to the output of the notification. A user of the device may read the notification and decide to continue using the device without opening the corresponding communication. However, if the user dismisses the notification as it ‘times out’, the user may accidentally input a selection of an option output underneath the notification.